


Learn To Share

by Herestheking



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herestheking/pseuds/Herestheking





	Learn To Share

"Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean that you can borrow my clothes." shouted Nathan from the bathroom as his stood naked and wet in the shower. "I don't care if we have called a truce with the pranks and shit, you cannot borrow my clothes!"

"So come out of there and stop your older, bigger brother you pussy, unless your embarrassed about being smaller in the cock department than your long, fat brother." replied Lucas as he rummaged through every thing that his younger brother owned in the clothing department.

"Fine." Nathan walked out of his bathroom naked and walked over to his bedroom where his brother was ravaging through his things.

"Whoa, Nathan you actually are much longer and fatter than I thought you would be little bro." Lucas complimented to his little bro.

"Thanks, you are not so small yourself, but I think I'm bigger." quipped back the now semi-erect Nathan.

"Well, if you want a contest we both have to be hard first, so Nathan why don't you come here and give your big brother a big, wet, sloppy blowjob." Lucas joked to his brother who now stood fully erect.

"Okay," Nathan shouted back sounding very enthused.

"Dude, I was just joking, Why, do want to suck me off?" Lucas questioned as his began to become hard.

"Yeah, I really do, ever since I watched you jerk off last week." Nathan quickly responded.

"What, when the hell did you spy on me doing that?" Lucas angrily shouted back.

"It was last Friday, after a game, you must have thought there was no one in the locker room, but as you were just starting to polish off your wet, juicy knob I walked in, and when I realized what you were doing I shot up like a fucking rocket. I saw everything, from you moaning out my name to you screaming it when you popped your load all over your hands and the wall." Nathan replied to the now rock hard and shy older brother.

"I was saying Natalie, not Nathan." Lucas tried to cover up.

"It's okay, I liked it and I like it now, we don't have to tell people that we suck and fuck each other big bro." Nathan replied very convincingly.

"Well, what should we do?" Lucas replied to his brother who he now couldn't control how much he wanted.

"Well, Lucas why don't you come over here and sit down on the bed." Nathan gestured with his huge rugged manly hands.

As Lucas did as he was instructed Nathan took a peek at the cute tight ass, which he figured he would be pounding later. Lucas sat down and waited for his next instruction from his oh so cute younger brother.

Nathan then walked over to the edge of the bed, knelt down, and popped his brother's large nine and a half inch cock into his mouth, taking in five or six inches at first and then pushing the whole cock in. Lucas moaned out quite loudly and then lowered his moaning thinking that someone would catch them. Nathan pulled the two-inch thick cock out of his mouth and spoke up to his somewhat wet brother.

"Hey, hot stuff, you can scream as loud as you want, this is my very own gay bachelor pad. And if you don't moan how can I tell if you like the way I'm sucking your rod?" Nathan said with the most adorable smile stretching across his still wet from his shower face.

"Okay, I'll scream for you, is there anything you would like me to call you? Like a special gay name or your number maybe?" Lucas said back to his brother reciprocating the cute long smile.

"As a matter a fact, I want you to call me "Daddy"." Nathan stated in a begging manner.

"What ever you say "Daddy"." Lucas replied to his new father who will blow him for the name.

With that being said Nathan plunged his throat back down upon the extremely hard and wet cock. While he pumped his mouth along the hard line of Lucas" fat, cock he began to reach up and fondle his balls, his big round hairy balls which were now soaked of Nathan slobber.

As Nathan squeezed, pinched, pulled, and groped the ever huge balls, Lucas lost any inhibitions he once had and began to thrust his cock deeper down Nathan's throat, gripping Nathan's neck giving him no choice of where his mouth, tongue, and throat would be. As Nathan's neck became better adjusted to the harder and harder gripping he realized that Lucas was ready to unload in his mouth. Being that Nathan would of coarse be forced to swallow it all, what with Lucas' very strong grip, Nathan decided to be one hand higher, one finger to be exact. Just as the first shot splashed upon Nathan's tonsils he quickly jammed an unlubricated finger straight up Lucas' quivering and puckered tight asshole. Nathan then realized that if he didn't want to swallow a lot of cum that was a very bad idea, but it was too late. Lucas screamed out "OH MY GOD "DADDY" IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD" and unleashed twelve more hot wet shots of his sperm onto Nathan now fully soaked and dripping tonsils. Finally after holding his younger brother on his cock until he swallowed every last drop of his cum, he released Nathan from his death-locked grip.

*To be continued...


End file.
